liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaarp (613)
Yaarp, A.K.A. Experiment 613, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create devastating sonic blasts from his megaphone-like head. His one true place is at Lilo's hula school as an alien invasion alarm and a buzzer. Bio Experiment 613 was the 613th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his sonic blaster to shatter buildings and deafen nearby victims. 613 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 613's pod landing in Mrs. Hasagawa's fruit. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When Mrs. Hasagawa watered her fruit, 613's pod got wet, activating the experiment. 613 then proceeded to cause massive chaos using his destructive shock waves. When 613 was chased by Gantu into a store, the former was captured but freed by Stitch. Unfortunately, 613 then escaped, but not before emitting a sonic blast that caused Stitch to temporarily go deaf. Realizing how clever 613 was, Lilo decided to hire Pleakley to try and capture the experiment. After some training and conditioning from Lilo and Jumba, Pleakley was ready to track down 613. Meanwhile, Gantu resumed his search for 613. Stitch disguised himself as the experiment and acted as decoy to fool Gantu, while Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley searched for 613. 613 retreated to a cave, where he was eventually discovered by Pleakley. When Pleakley unintentionally blasted 613, the latter retaliated using a massive shock wave. However, when a sudden cave-in endangered 613, he was then saved by Pleakley. After 613 kissed Pleakley for saving his life, the latter christened him Yaarp. Pleakley and Yaarp then fled the crumbling cave and made it out safely. Unfortunately, Stitch was captured by Gantu (who thought Stitch was Yaarp) during the process. As part of a setup, Yaarp was taken to the local museum for a ransom exchange. However (as planned), when Gantu removed his earplugs, Yaarp unleashed a sonic blast which set off the alarm, alerting the authorities and forcing Gantu to flee. Yaarp was shortly after given a one true place as an alien invasion alarm at Lilo's hula school. Yaarp reappeared in "Spike" for the Ohana-Rama. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Yaarp, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Yaarp participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Yaarp joins them for the song by playing the built-in horn on his head. Personality Yaarp is very friendly, but responds quickly and dramatically to the way he is treated. If intimidated or provoked, he will emit loud sonic blasts as a means of self-defense. If unthreatened, he will emit small, gentle honks as a sign of trust and affection. Yaarp, for the most part, is pretty simple and laid-back. However, he is very ready-minded and cautious. Yaarp is a bit jumpy and nervous, sometimes sounding his horn at improper times because something trivial startled him. Biology Appearance Yaarp is a small, turquoise-blue, lemur-like experiment with four arms, small floppy dog-like ears, and a curious foghorn-like device on his head. The device, the tips of his ears, and the single ring on his tail, as well as the tail's tip, are all blue. The area around his eyes, his muzzle and chest/belly, and his pawpads are all a lighter variant of his body color. He stands 2 feet 2 inches tall and is very light, weighs around 15-20 lbs. Special Abilities Yaarp can produce high decimal sonic disturbance, resonant compression, and oscillating vibrational distortion, or to say - he makes loud noises. These noises can range from small honks to massive shock waves that can shatter buildings and cause acute loss of hearing. His tail can act like a spring, as he often bounces on it instead of using his limbs. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Yaarp is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Yaarp's pod color is yellow. *Yaarp is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 613 Primary function: Noisemaker". Gallery 613_yaarp_by_bricerific43-d5a69ae.jpg 613_Yaarp__by_experiments.jpg yarrp_by_experiments.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h54m23s244.png|Yaarp's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h54m34s114.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h54m40s162.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h54m50s250.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h55m09s189.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-09h49m47s108.png vlcsnap-2013-01-22-19h15m49s50.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-09h47m26s197.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h57m30s76.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h57m57s51.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h58m27s80.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h58m43s33.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-09h48m46s210.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h59m34s29.png screenCapture 28.01.13 1-16-50.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 1-20-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h13m50s113.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h50m53s165.png|Yaarp captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m44s155.png panes91.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males